


Attention

by DreamnapSupremacy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Dream Supremacy, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pet Names, Sapnap is horny, Teasing, but they're about to lmao, it's kinda wholesome, they don't have sex sorry, they're in LOVE your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamnapSupremacy/pseuds/DreamnapSupremacy
Summary: Dream is bored and wants attention. That's pretty much it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 271





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i'm working on a part 2 for the blob fic, this is just something that i've had sitting in my notes so i figured i would post it. it's more wholesome compared to my other stories LMAO. hope you enjoy <3
> 
> also, this is rated mature because there's nothing really explicit happening other than both of them getting a little worked up. 😳

As Dream and Sapnap were both in their respective rooms, Dream felt himself growing bored. He didn't necessarily want to go upstairs and bother Sapnap since he might be doing something... but he decided he wanted attention. He was sitting on his bed, away from his PC for once. He opened up the Discord app on his phone and started up a call with Sapnap. It rang for only a few seconds before the other picked up.

“Hey, Dream- I wasn't expecting you to call me. Is everything alright?” Sapnap asked, followed by distant mouse clicks, indicating that he was using his PC. 

“I'm fine,” Dream reassured him quickly, “just bored.”

He heard a snicker from the other end. “Do you want me to entertain you or something?”

Dream let out a soft hum. “I just want attention.” He told the younger male.

Another snicker. “Of course you do. You're so needy.”

It was meant to be teasing, but something about the way Sapnap said it made Dream's breath stutter a little. 

For a moment, it was silent.

“Dream?”

The blonde immediately snapped out of his thoughts. Without thinking, he said, “You like that I'm needy, don't you?”

The quiet clicking noises had stopped. Now Sapnap was quiet. It was only for a few seconds, though, before he spoke up again. “It's cute.”

The words made Dream's heart skip a beat in his chest. “You think so?”

“Mhm. I like how whiny you get when I don't give you enough attention.”

The words made Dream's cheeks burn with embarrassment. “Yeah?”

Sapnap hummed in response, and the clicking resumed. “I always want to give in right away but it's just so fun to tease you.”

Dream, ironically enough, whined at that. “You're so mean.”

Dream could tell Sapnap was grinning. “I don't usually hear you complaining.”

Dream's face reddened again. “Shut up.” He told him, shifting his position a bit.

His mic must've picked up the sounds of him moving. “Are you in bed right now?” Sapnap asked.

“Yeah.” Dream replied, finding a more comfortable position and staying there.

“Do you wish I was there with you?” 

The question caught Dream off guard. His lips parted, but nothing came out for a moment. 

“Yeah.” The green eyed male eventually answered, a bit breathlessly. He could hear Sapnap moving in his chair.

“What would you want me to do? If I was.” His voice sounded closer to the mic now, and his voice had lowered a little. 

It made Dream bite his lip for a second, closing his legs. “Anything you want.” 

“Anything?” Sapnap repeated, almost sounding surprised. Dream could imagine him raising an eyebrow and looking over at his mic.

Dream nodded, even though the other couldn't see it. “I trust you.” He told him easily.

Sapnap didn't reply, but Dream could hear his breathing picking up.

“Sapnap?”

“I'm here, baby. You just caught me off guard a little.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Of course not, honey. That was just... really sweet. I'm glad you trust me.”

Dream smiled. “I trust you more than anyone else. I know you wouldn't do anything bad to me.”

Sapnap's heart just about melted at that. “Fuck, you're so cute.”

The speedrunner let out a quiet giggle. “You're the cute one, not me.”

“Absolutely not. Everything about you is just adorable. Your laugh, your smile, your personality, the way you whimper for me when I–”

He was immediately cut off by an embarrassed Dream. “Sapnap!”

Sapnap chuckled lowly into the mic. “Sorry, Dreamy. You're just too cute. Especially when you're writhing under me.”

Dream bit his lip again. “Sapnap, stop teasing me–”

“Awh, is someone embarrassed? I don't even have to see you to know that your face is red right now.”

Dream pouted, because he was right. 

Sapnap took the silence as a win. “Do you want me to come down there? I want to see the cute expression you're making right now.”

Dream was quiet for a second, before getting an idea. “Come down here and play with me, Sappy~” He cooed into the mic.

He had never heard his boyfriend throw his headset down faster. The sound was followed by footsteps going further and further away from the mic before there was the quiet creaking of his bedroom door.

It made Dream giggle. Sapnap didn't even leave the call. Dream ended the call, though, as he heard a knock on the door before it opened.

Dream couldn't even say anything before he was tackled by a horny Sapnap.

**Author's Note:**

> i just think they're neat.
> 
> i love dreamnap so much, you have no idea. and yes, they had seggs after this lmfao. i wrote this in early january as something short and simple. hope you liked it :)


End file.
